Healing Scars
by nanami-shihouin18
Summary: The story of Nanami an OC living amongst the ninja's and villians of the naruto shippuden series. I will be adding lemons as I develop character backgrounds. plz review this is not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I left my room for training with Kabuto; he was going to teach me some new healing techniques. As I turned the corner I heard an unfamiliar voice speaking with Orochimaru, I took a quick step back and peeked around the corner, my Aqua hair hanging to the side. The unfamiliar voice was coming from a boy; he was around my age with raven coloured hair. I couldn't see his eyes but I could tell that he was wearing a tattered blue skirt and a pair of worn white shorts. I noticed a symbol on his shirt in between his shoulder blades; it was a red fan with a white handle. They suddenly looked up in my direction, but I had snuck back just in time (Or so I thought). But before I could leave Orochimaru called out to me, "Nanami come out here and meet our new member", I walked out slowly then stopped a few feet before them. "Nanami this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Nanami", he said to us both trying to introduce us. "Hi", I said with a somewhat cheerful tone, Sasuke continued to look away and glare. What is his problem? Orochimaru let out a huge sigh then continued speaking, "you two will be training together from now on, but Nanami you will continue your training sessions with Kabuto". I looked up at him with a slightly shocked expression. I turned around and began walking to the training room, but Orochimaru had one last thing to say before I left for my training session. " Nanami you will have your first lesson with Sasuke this afternoon, you will have three training sessions a week with Sasuke a week". I lifted my head up with confidence and said "is that all". He glared at me and replied with a slightly pleased tone, "yes you may proceed". I continued walking to my training with Kabuto. What the hell was wrong with him, he just glared and didn't say a word.

I left the hallway to enter a small room with a thick wooden door, I opened it to see Kabuto sitting on the floor focusing his chakra most likely. In our lesson we would spend 15 – 30 minutes focusing on our chakra control, then we would practice our healing techniques. Kabuto was the best healer I knew, and he had been training me ever since I came here.

Exactly one year ago Orochimaru found me after my clan was wiped out after a huge forest fire. He asked me to join him, as my clan was well known for their healing abilities and the ability to talk to animals. I left with Orochimaru not knowing what he planned to do with me, I just wanted to know that there was a place that I belonged. A few months after I had met Orochimaru he had me come into his secret room at the back of his hideout. I walked in and he had Kabuto strap me to pivoting table, I was terrified but he said it was the best way to get revenge on the person who started the fire and wiped out my clan. Kabuto then took out nine jars each with a fine mist that came in different colours. He made an incision from below my ribs to my navel, I screamed from the intense pain of the scalpel slicing through skin and muscle. Once he had finished making the incision he grabbed each jar and combined the mist, he then inserted the mist inside my body then sealed it inside of me. My body writhed and shook, my skin went pale and I started to lose consciousness but I felt intense heat building up within me. "What did you just do," I asked in agony as Kabuto began stitching me back up. "I just created the first man made Jinchuuriki," he said with a huge grin on his face. I had heard of Jinchuuriki's, they are the beings or people that have a tailed beast sealed inside of them. After that I was trained to control the immense power o my tailed beast. No one knew how many trails it had, but I knew it was extremely powerful from the way Orochimaru grinned when he talked about how much potential I had. Orochimaru taught me new Jutsu's and Kabuto taught me new healing techniques that I had not heard of from the family.

I looked back at Kabuto and sat down and started preparing myself for our training.


	2. Chapter 2

2 ½ years later

I was fitting my new clothes and making sure they were suitable to wear for my first mission. Last night Orochimaru had assigned me to my first mission, the only down side was that my partner was Sasuke. Our mission was to gather a bunch of crystals which have been suspected to extend an individual's life. I fixed my tight shorts and my shirt that cuts across the top of my chest and it is held up with a band that looks like bandages, which have been sewn to the top diagonally. My shorts are black and the top is purple with white bandages. I left my room after packing my kunai, shuriken and my healing materials.

I walked down the hallways that lead to the exit, as I turned the last corner I saw someone standing at the exit, he didn't look familiar. I walked closer and my eyes automatically noticed the symbol on the back of his shirt. How could this be Sasuke? This guy is a lot taller and is a lot more muscular than Sasuke, but then it has been almost 3 years since we last saw each other. In these past 2 ½ years Sasuke had gone to another one of Orochimaru's hideouts to train with him. Kabuto was left with me to train me and help me control my tailed beast. So this could be Sasuke. He turned around and glared at me, it was Sasuke but he had grown taller, his hair had grown just a little and I suspect taht after all the training he has had obtained some well tone abs. I looked into his eyes, they were the same as before but they were colder. I continued walking wanting to get some fresh air when Sasuke spoke to me, I turned around saw those famous sharingan eyes, a well known kekai genkai of the Uchiha clan.

"Who are you? And what do you think you think you're doing here."

I can't believe he can't remember who I am, I opened my mouth getting ready to reply to his question when I heard a low husky voice come from the shadows.

Orochimaru emerged with Kabuto by his side, "Sasuke this is Nanami, I introduced her to you before we began your training. So since you two have not seen each other for a few years, I will give you 10 minutes to get to know each other." I frowned at his comment but I walked outside to find a place to talk. Sasuke followed me to a tall oak tree 30 feet away from the entrance, we sat down and stared at each other.

_**Sasuke**_

_Who is this girl and where did she come from, she is unusually quiet and has a higher chakra level than most girls my age._

Why is he staring at me like that, I want to know what he did and where he came from before he met Orochimaru, so I might as well ask. "Since we're going to be a team we might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Nanami, I came from a small ninja village near the land of rivers. Orochimaru found me after my entire clan was killed and the village was destroyed by a forest fire. And who are you? Where did you come from?" I asked sadly after bringing up those horrible memories.

_**Sasuke**_

_I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I have no Obligation to tell you where I came from."_

I frowned but I knew automatically that he came from the hidden leaf village, but I decided not to bring it up. We sat there for another 5 minutes and then Sasuke spoke, "we should leave before it gets dark." I frowned, I knew this already. We leapt from tree to tree for two hours which only got us half way to our destination. "Sasuke we should camp for the night, we need energy for tomorrow." He looked at me and had a slightly shocked expression on his face, I walked off to a nearby river and looked at my reflection and realised that I had slightly gained the physical traits of my tailed beast, my eyes were now glowing amber and my canines had grown slightly longer than before. I splashed some water on my face, and my face returned to normal, my eyes a light purple. I went back to our stuff and decided to practice some of my healing techniques first. After I finished practicing my healing techniques I walked to a nearby opening and created a cyclone with my wind and water style ninjustu. The cyclone smashed into a nearby tree and left a few remaining logs and some sawdust. I grabbed the pieces of wood and took them back to our camp and started a fire then I then used my wind style to make it the right size. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking in my direction, when he noticed that I knew he was looking he quickly looked away.

_**Sasuke:**_  
Who is this girl? And what was with her face, she reminded me just a little a little of Nar... No I shouldn't think about him.

I laid down on the ground and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up the next morning to see Sasuke already packing, his hair soaking wet with strands of wet hair sticking to his face. I stared for a few seconds then quickly looked away as soon as he looked over.

_**sasuke**_

"We have to get moving, pack your stuff we're leaving now."

I bent down to pack just the few essentials that I had unpacked last night, I looked around and noticed that Sasuke had already left. Because of my tailed beast I had gained extra senses, useful for tracking, especially when your team mate leaves you behind. He was already 3km away so I used my senses and speed to catch up. When I had caught up to him I yelled out "Why are in such a hurry, are you missing Orochimaru already," I yelled out in a teasing tone. Sasuke suddenly sent a charge of electricity through the air that I sent back with a gust of wind. Sasuke dodged the attack and it smashed into a tree, sending it crashing to the ground.

_**Sasuke**_

"Shut up, I don't even know why that fool put you with me. I can complete this mission on my own."

"You wanna bet, I have twice the power that you have. You think you're so great because you've spent 3 years with the great Orochimaru, well good for you I don't care. I just want to get this mission over and done with so I can get back to training."  
He stared at me with a shocked expression on his face.  
I leapt onto the tree in front of him and raced ahead of him, he soon caught up but I was still slightly ahead after being the rush of adrenaline from yelling at Sasuke.  
Sasuke rushed ahead of me then disappeared in mid air I checked the area and noticed a large mass of chakra. I went ahead to look for Sasuke and then I felt something pierce the skin on my back, and my back began to ache and blood started to ooze down my back. I felt weak but I was still conscious enough to see Sasuke in a cage being hauled up in front of me. Every second my body was getting weaker, I looked to see arrows sticking out of my back, and those arrows had ropes attached to the ends of them. I could feel the chakra leaving my body, so it was most likely going through the ropes. I looked back at Sasuke, he was firing his chidori and his fireball jutsu at the bars, but it was no use every attack he used the chakra was absorbed and this made the bars stronger. A group of people came out holding kunai and swords. They split into groups, one group took the cage and started dragging it along on a pulley that was suspended high in the trees. The other group grabbed me by the arms and tied me up by the wrists.  
They pulled me in the same direction that Sasuke was going, I trudged along and concentrated on the gouges in my back that had been left after they removed the arrows. As soon as I started healing the gouges in my back a young boy behind me called out to one of the older men. "Menma the girl is healing at an incredible rate." Menma ran to look at my back and gasped at how quickly I had healed. Menma then grabbed a small circular prism out of his bag. He lifter up my shirt so he could see my stomach, he then removed the item from the box and shoved it into my stomach and I collapsed onto the ground in agony. I tried to heal but I then felt a jolt of electricity course through my body.  
I looked back down at my stomach and saw 5 tentacles protrude from the prism, the tentacles then pierces my skin and went into my body. The prism glowed a menacing dark purple as it absorbed my chakra. And when I tried to use my chakra it would send another jolt of electricity through my body. Menma and his men lifted me onto my feet and made me walk. My tailed beast growled inside of me as I made the exact same sound out loud, my teeth were growing and my eyes to changed to amber instead of its usual purple, but as soon as I was about to use its power it was absorbed and I got a shock to my body.  
When we got to our destination I could see a small village will small wooden houses with thatched roofs. The villagers peeked out their windows and doors to look at who their protectors had captured on their patrol. The men carried us to a large building in the centre of the village and took us inside. We walked down the long corridor for what felt like forever, they eventually lead us to a group of cells. They opened one cell and took me inside, chains were hanging from the roof and some on the floor. They grabbed the chains hanging from the roof and put the shackles on wrists, they did they same to my feet. Two men moved to the sides of the room where there were two large metal boxes, they opened them with a special jutsu and I saw a chain inside. This chain connected to the ones attached to my wrists and ankles, they grabbed hold of the chains and pulled so it would light me higher off the ground, when they were finished my feet no longer touched the ground. The other men came past carrying the cage with Sasuke in it. As they walked past my cell Sasuke looked up at me and his eyes widened as he saw me.

_**Sasuke**_  
'What happened to her? I can't feel any presence of chakra coming from her and what is that thing protruding from her stomach, it seems to be absorbing her chakra. '

I could feel blood slowly dripping down my back and I could hear it as it fell to the floor. My eyes began to close as my vision began to blur. I feel unconscious soon after.


End file.
